Once Upon A Dream
by Offcentercompass
Summary: SwanQueen/DragonQueen story. Emma is finding Hook lacking so creates a dreamworld that satisfies her - little does she understand the consequences of her actions. Rated M for sexual content


2 part story - second half will be DragonQueen - can't guarantee how long it will take to write and post.

First half opens with heterosexual sex - CaptainSwan - mature, please be aware and if this isn't your thing then skip the first few paragraphs.

It is mainly a tale focusing on Regina so moves quickly into mentions of SwanQueen and DragonQueen.

Please enjoy and let me know any thoughts - all comments/reviews always read and appreciated.

* * *

Hook thrust himself rhythmically and confidently into Emma, her thighs spread, her lightly perspiring palms pressed against his back, urging him on.

He panted his hot breath against her neck, his words hitting her ear, "Emma, my love..."

"Killian," she whimpered breathlessly, lifting her hips to meet him, kissing his neck, enjoying the way he slipped into her and stimulated her, but wishing there was more.

She was enjoying herself, she was wet and wanton, her nipples erect and rubbing against his chest, but she knew he was nearing his peak, and she was not. He was going to finish inside her, buried deep, satisfied with his performance, and she was going to fake it to stoke his ego.

They might have love, and Hook had had many conquests, but from Emma's perspective they still struggled to find their groove in the bedroom. She understood, with only one hand it had to be difficult, allowances had to be made. And she enjoyed what they had and if they engaged in foreplay with Killian using his mouth beforehand, then Emma often had enough stimulation to finish with her lover. Or on occasions where she was taken from behind and was able to rub her own clit in time to his penetration, she often came hard round his pulsing cock.

But Killian liked the missionary position, liked to look down on her, to kiss her and see the pleasure painted on her face. So she had taken to giving him what he wanted, a good show, but it often lacked the big finish for Emma.

As Killian thrust harder, deeper, faster, signalling his climax, Emma played along, meeting his thrusts, digging her nails into his back, moaning with him. She became an actress, her body arching, head thrown back, forcing her body to tense and then relax and slow her hips into a gentle rocking motion. She would still, as would Hook as he was buried deeply inside her after releasing himself into her hot and heated core, his slick body pressed against her as he panted in her ear.

He peppered kisses on to her face and neck and she held him to her, listening to both their hearts calm. She wished the burning ache between her legs would also fade, but as he pulled out, flaccid and finished, she felt how sensitive she still was.

He rolled away, a happy and contented smile on his lips, already halfway to sleep as he murmured, "Goodnight Emma."

She lay looking at the ceiling for a few minutes, hearing his breathing become regular as he drifted off. She clenched her thighs together, before curling away from him and trying to find sleep herself.

Despite being keyed up from the sex, Emma sunk into a dream quite quickly, a familiar place surrounded her and she felt safe. She was in her apartment in Boston, her double bed soft and comfortable. The curtains were closed and the room dimly lit. She stretched and took a deep breath, her core still clenched wanting a release and her nipples rubbed against the cotton sheet reminding her she was still aroused. The vanilla and spice scent of perfume hung in the air and Emma cast her eyes round looking for the owner.

She sat in a chair, an eyebrow raised as their eyes locked.

"Well Miss Swan, it seems that you have summoned me again. Have you had another bout of unsatisfactory sex with the Captain?"

"He tries his best." Emma felt duty bound to defend the man, her love. This wasn't all his fault, Emma just didn't know how to broach the subject with him.

"And yet here we are. You still flushed with your arousal, looking gorgeous and naked. And me, well what am I supposed to think with such a brazen display offered up before me?"

"Think what you want, _Your Majesty, _I can't help what my imagination does once I'm asleep."

Something odd flickered over the brunette's features, but with the darkness in the room, Emma couldn't quite make it out. And her libido was starting to burn her up, she wanted more, she wanted the annoyingly sexy woman. The distance between them was too much. She rolled on to her side and let the sheet fall away, exposing her pert breasts.

"The bed is lovely, but would be better with you in it. There's plenty of room." Emma told the older woman, her eyes sparkling.

Regina looked at the toned figure, her face and body half in darkness. And yet even with the way the shadows in the room fell, she knew what was hidden. She knew the pale skin, the defined muscles in the blonde's arms, the curve and weight of her breasts. They had been here before, shared touches and caresses.

She could clearly make out Emma's excited nipples standing up to attention, and the smile on her face. She felt the pull between them and she didn't want to decline the invitation, so she stood, aware her silk pyjamas made her overdressed, and padded to the foot of the bed.

As she leaned over to kiss the blonde she held the back of her head, to control the kiss but she realised it was also possessive. She dropped her hand to roam over soft skin instead. Despite their intimate situation, Emma wasn't hers to hold. The usual guilt crept around the edges of her mind but she pushed it away. Emma was groaning in her ear and whimpering for her touch. Why deny the beautiful blonde?

As was usual, it didn't take long.

In a room where old timbers creaked, the air smelt of sex and underneath it the salty hint of the sea, two figures lay in bed slumbering. Snoring filled the air from one party, the other gave off a magical white glow.

As the blonde rolled onto her back and her body went rigid with the orgasm she had faked earlier, she woke, the glow immediately dissipating. Her muscles still fluttered and her lips felt swollen from kisses from soft lips and an unstubbled chin. Dragging air into her burning lungs she shook her head, that was the most vivid dream yet.

* * *

Regina sat in the diner with her head bent, a cup of coffee not helping her. Her eyes stung from tiredness and her limbs felt heavy. She picked up her head to try and spot Ruby to refill her cup but instead found Maleficent grinning at her.

"Late night again Regina?" she greeted, her sarcastic smile widening even more, if that was possible.

"I don't have time today Mal." Regina warned the blonde witch.

"I'm just trying to help!" The blonde's earlier mocking tone had set the brunette's nerves jangling and she wasn't sure this statement was true either. Was there a hint of concern there? She was so tired she wasn't sure.

Regina settled on a safe response, nothing. She let the indifference on her face say it all.

"You don't look your usual polished self." Mal softened, she was concerned about her friend, she reeked of Emma's magic and looked exhausted. She had also been snappy and more irritable than usual if the gossip mill was to be believed. She slid into the booth opposite the brunette and waited.

"Oh by all means, make yourself comfortable." The brunette snipped.

From their past experience, Maleficent could hazard a guess what was wrong with the brunette, she was tense, tightly wound and the frustration poured from her. She needed a release, and Maleficent was sure it was another blonde that was winding her up and getting her friend into this state. She wasn't blind, she saw the looks and lingering glances. She felt the heat, saw the familiar sparks when they argued. Once upon a time she had shared that with Regina, a lifetime ago before curses, revenge, and attempted murder.

And she had been round when Regina had worked together with The Saviour, she saw the bond when their magic combined. And now, their combined magic was radiating from Regina. Only a trained person would know and could sense it, but Maleficent felt the pull of white magic, the strength of it, the lightness sitting like a cloud hanging round the brunette's slightly slumped shoulders. It had a dreamy quality, being good with sleep magic Maleficent felt the nuances.

"I've got all day." She casually commented.

"Lucky you." Came the sarcastic retort. Regina nearly shuddered, she needed to go to work and she was in no fit state.

"Come Regina, I can guess at what is wrong, but wouldn't you rather get it off your chest? We used to talk about anything and everything, you know you can trust me."

"Nothing is wrong."

It might have sounded more convincing if it hadn't been hissed through clenched teeth. Even the brunette knew it was a hollow denial.

"I just slept badly." She followed up with, and that was the truth and sounded better coming from her mouth.

Mal hummed her agreement, her smile smug and Regina struggled with thoughts of choking the woman to remove it. She really was tired and her patience frayed. She could usually keep a better handle on her wayward emotions and the aggressive tendencies.

As the silence stretched Regina sighed in exasperation.

"Your manners are slipping Regina, I think that borders on the side of rude. What would your mother think?"

As Regina's eyes blazed, Mal knew she might have crossed a line. Regina felt a headache beginning but she was still able to see the way Mal dropped her head, acknowledging her fault and that she had gone too far in mentioning Cora. The blonde had hit a raw nerve and knew it, so she was as contrite as she ever got, bowing to the seething woman in a vain hope to salvage the discussion. In her heart the dragon knew this wasn't going well but she felt she had to try. Her friend was suffering, and Maleficent knew that suffering in silence and feeling lonely and helpless never lead to anything good. This was an intervention, of sorts.

Regina breathed deep and decided to try a peaceful resolution, she was no longer Evil and didn't settle arguments with violence, although Maleficent seemed determined to push her close. She reasoned to herself that her headache certainly wasn't going to be helped by shouting at her friend over her stupidly thoughtless remarks.

"Won't you please leave me alone?"

"No. You need help. And I know how stubborn you are about asking for it. So I'm offering, let me help you."

"There is nothing wrong!"

"Okay. I can concede nothing is wrong. Physically you look worn, but are still healthy and functioning. But it isn't right either, is it?"

A frustrated huff left the brunette before she spoke, "What are you talking about Mal?"

"Let me chat a little bit about a theory I've got." Mal smirked at the eye roll she received. She leaned in close to share her suspicions and continued anyway.

"Someone has harnessed the magic of a dream world, someone light but powerful, and I don't mean one of the fairies. Useless and incompetent most of them. Anyway, I digress."

"You just like the sound of your own voice." Regina told her, her own smile smug this time.

Yes, Maleficent thought, the brunette was definitely on a short fuse. But her deflecting tactics weren't going to work, not today.

"Anyway" the blonde continued in her lowered voice as she ignored the barb, "I think that you are being pulled into the dreams, more and more often, if your coffee consumption and the bags under your eyes are anything to go by."

Regina's voice rose a touch in indignation, "So not only do I have to listen to your drivel, now you insult my appearance as well! Some friend you are." Brown eyes glared, they sparked with anger but Maleficent had seen the woman at her worst and wasn't bothered by the withering look. It paled in comparison to how Regina had glowered back in The Enchanted Forest.

"Stop being so defensive. I'm not here to upset you. I want to help." Maleficent kept her voice neutral and level, aware of their surroundings. Plus one of them needed to remain calm and focused, and with the stress the brunette was clearly carrying it wasn't going to be her. She was practically vibrating with repressed emotion, her magic crackling just under the surface.

Maleficent smiled after her statement, it was a smug thing, but the brunette knew that was just how the dragon looked. She genuinely meant her offer, and Regina felt touched, except she wasn't prepared to share what was happening with anyone. This was her problem, so she deflected again, verging on insulting as she told the blonde, "No, that doesn't sound like you."

"For god's sake woman, are you that tired you can't think straight?" Maleficent hissed. "Or are your thoughts stuck somewhere around your frustrated genitalia?"

Regina's eyes went wide before she fixed the blonde with another glare. She struggled to find an answer, a lie not readily on her lips as her mind was fogged with exhaustion.

"Don't give me that look." The blonde was trying hard to keep a hold on her temper. "We used to be intimate, I recognise the signs. You used to come to me, so wound up..."

"Shut. Up." The brunette's hands were white, her grip round her cup was so tight Maleficent thought the porcelain might shatter.

"What's the matter Regina? I know I'm the wrong blonde but come on! You can't continue like this. Does Emma have any idea?" Maleficent quirked an eyebrow and waited for her words to register.

"Why would you mention Emma?" Regina hissed at her, "This has nothing to do with her."

"I call bullshit on that. I see the wandering eye you can't hide when you look at her. I see her subtle appraisal of you too. And this," Maleficent waved her hand at the tired former queen, "has her novice magic written all over it."

"All over what? There is nothing going on here!" Regina looked away, unable to look into the disbelieving eyes of her concerned friend.

Regina's heart was hammering in her chest. She had been so discreet, Mal couldn't know of her feelings for Emma. Emma didn't know of her feelings, how could someone else? She was pulled away from her frantic thoughts as Mal spoke gently.

"Are you really going to deny all of this? Dragon remember? Animal sense of smell. You reek of Emma's magic."

She watched the brunette remove her hands from sight, where she knew they would be clasped together under the table, held together to stop her wringing them with nervous energy.

The blonde pierced her with a sharp look. Why did the former Queen have to be so difficult? She didn't enjoy it, but she further backed the stubborn woman into the corner with her next words, "Do you want a second opinion? The wolf is around here somewhere. She might not recognise the magic but I'm sure she could identify Emma's scent if we allowed her to get close enough and have a good long sniff."

"What does that prove? You know Emma and I work together, two sources of magic to solve a problem are better than one." Regina heard the flatness in her own voice, she was grasping at straws now.

"Regina." The exasperated tone carried a hint of warning.

"I don't want to discuss it. Nothing is going on and nothing is wrong. Especially with Emma."

"Well clearly that's untrue."

"You can't prove it." Regina snapped.

"I don't want to prove it!" Mal told her, looking her squarely in the eye. "I just want you to feel better, to look better, and to be happy. And you could be, if you'd let me help you and admit what this is. You could be wearing a smile and have a spring in your step rather than that surly expression."

"I don't know what you think you are insinuating..." Regina started to say before the blonde cut her off.

"I'm not insinuating anything. I'm calling it. SEX Regina. You aren't getting any from this dream bond, and that is making you tired and cranky and desperate." Mal had raised her voice slightly and Regina cringed inside. She didn't outwardly display her discomfort, she remained seated and didn't cast her eyes around to see if anyone had decided to listen into their conversation.

But she did reprimand the woman seated opposite her, "We are in a diner full of people, will you please keep your voice down and your twisted sexual theories to yourself!" Regina prayed Mal would stop, she didn't need any advice, and she didn't need the dragon interfering. She would deal with this rather unique situation herself. Admittedly the brunette knew she had made a mistake. She shouldn't have allowed it to continue with Emma as long as it had, but she had her reasons and the only one she intended to remotely discuss them with was Emma and that was only if everything went wrong and she was forced to.

Maleficent slapped her palms down on the table, a signal she was angry and fire burned in her eyes. "Regina! This..."

The brunette went to stand up, she had been pushed too far, and people had begun to look over at the booth. "Enough." She lowered her tone to a threatening whisper. She was intending to walk out and halt this. It had gone further than she imagined and she needed to get some modicum of control back over the situation. Walking away would at least end it. "You are creating a scene, and I refuse to be drawn into it. I'm leaving as you won't heed my request to be left alone."

Mal grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, using her grip to pull the brunette towards her so she could whisper in her ear, "Not until you admit it. You are as horny as a teenage boy, it is rippling from you in waves. It is repressed sexual tension, you have got better at masking it, but I can smell it on you almost as much as The Saviour's magic. And it is a natural thing Regina, sex..."

She was again cut off, the brunette hissing back into her ear with a clear warning tone, "Will you please stop talking about sex? And insisting on the fact that I want it. And involving Emma in this sick fantasy you keep mentioning." Her thoughts jumped unbidden to the woman in question, her hair that glowed, the nervous biting of her lip, the casual stance with her hands jammed into her tight jeans that highlighted her glorious ass. Thinking about the blonde, and her rather toned body did make Regina's heart thump in her chest and as Maleficent hadn't dropped her wrist she felt the jump in her pulse.

It confirmed things for the dragon who raised her eyebrow as Regina grabbed her hand back and sat down with a defeated sigh on her lips. She felt the flush across her chest and her thighs squeeze together and unfortunately for her, she was sat opposite a woman with animal senses, who picked up on her current state and was smirking at her. Now the smile was smug in victory and Regina hated her for it.

"Come now Regina, let's do honesty shall we? What else could be causing all this pent up aggression?" The blonde peered at the other woman.

Maleficent watched as Regina warred within herself, she thought she had made a breakthrough but then saw the brunette's face shut down again.

"That is my business." And yet Mal saw the fear that was barely hidden, she heard the only just there tremble to Regina's voice that hinted at her desperation. Her eyes flickered with the desire that was eating her up, the need she had for Emma Swan that burned fiercely through her body radiated from her before she attempted to gain control over it. The brunette knew she was an open book to her dragon friend and that everything was unravelling. She closed her eyes and ducked her head, taking a deep and calming breath. Maleficent saw the strain this was putting on her friend as she was pulled in two directions. There was no way this could continue indefinitely, Regina would break and barbeque someone soon.

And Mal took a minute to think. Regina wasn't Evil anymore, she wasn't even particularly scary, not to Mal who knew how to handle her. The woman was virtually a hero, she was trying to be better for her son and to atone for her past. While not open, Regina would always be guarded, her mother and her marriage and her Dark One teacher had ingrained that into her, but this blatant lie didn't fit her new persona. Especially now she had been caught red handed, found out in her lie, yet she was still clinging to it. Mal had to wonder why.

And it wasn't a trust issue, Maleficent knew many things about the brunette that she kept to herself. Regina knew she could be discreet when needed, maybe she had gone about this all wrong. Maybe rather than rile up the brunette she should have gone in softly, coaxing. Admittedly that wasn't her style, but Regina wasn't reacting in any rational kind of way. Mal had expected a denial, but once pushed she thought Regina would admit she wanted the blonde for herself and they might plan a way to remove the pirate and line up Regina as a replacement lover. Maleficent could match make with the best of them, she had been looking forward to the plotting and scheming and the stitching up of the pirate. It appealed to her villainous side. He was decidedly arrogant and his slimy flirting got under her skin. She wasn't even sure he loved Emma, Maleficent had the suspicion Emma was more of a trophy for him. Something about their relationship seemed off and she had a good nose for these things. She had decided that insulting and showing up the conniving pirate could be fun.

But she now found Regina was stuck in her denial, it wasn't like the brunette liked the pirate. Mal didn't understand why Regina wouldn't fight for Emma, for love. The dream bond, it spoke of a connection, Regina wasn't stupid or a novice at magic. She knew the emotions and feelings that were required from both parties. Yes her friend had been hurt by love, but this was a good opportunity, a sure thing. Mal didn't think her friend was a coward, not when she could magically prove this was reciprocal, that this could work. Why did Regina hesitate? Out of loyalty to the pirate? Mal didn't think so. Respect for Emma? Regina was a better match and would make the younger woman happy, so surely it made sense to explore a relationship.

There was fear involved in this, was it fear of failure? Regina was usually strong willed and took what she wanted, Mal wondered if it could be concern for Henry being caught up in the middle if things went wrong.

"Oh." The dragon breathed out as suddenly the penny dropped. It explained why Regina refused to discuss it and kept shutting her down.

The dragon had wondered why Emma was still with Hook if the two women shared dream magic. It was clear they shared something, but now it made sense. Her original theory, that Emma was ashamed to be with Regina, or wasn't sure what she felt, was wrong. She assumed that Emma had convinced herself that she loved the pirate and that Regina might be a passing fling.

What she had just realised was that Emma didn't know she was creating this Dreamworld. And pulling a very real and conscious Regina into it. Regina was aware, but Emma Swan, the daughter of Two Idiots, had inherited their intelligence and was unaware of her actions in all of this. And Regina hadn't told her, was ignoring it as if it never happened. Her denial was absolute, out of fear Emma would find out somehow.

And the next piece of the puzzle slotted in. Maleficent had thought part of Regina's frustration was rejection, but now she saw it was just pure and simply sexual. Regina was servicing the blonde, giving her what she wanted when she created the dream. It sat in a murky area of consent, because Emma didn't realise it was real when she dreamed of wanting a fantasy that fulfilled her. And clearly Regina was doing that and giving Emma her climax while deny herself any stimulation.

From her days as wife to Leopold Regina knew about consent, or lack thereof. She knew this wasn't conventional, and a part of her must be struggling, ashamed with herself for letting it continue. It explained the brunette's frustration as Maleficent understood now why Regina felt she couldn't ask Emma to return the favour. That would be taking advantage, that would make it real. At the moment Regina could deny all of this as some murky element of Emma's imagination and maintain some semblance of self. Right now she wasn't completely consumed with self-loathing over her actions, but that hinged on her being able to say she was acting honourably, that she was being respectful, that she wasn't violating Emma.

It became clear to the dragon and Mal looked with sympathy at the woman opposite. "She doesn't have any idea what she is doing." Mal stated, referring to the blonde nightmare. Well nightmare wasn't right in this situation, but the consequences Emma's lack of understanding were creating weren't ideal. Mal shook her head, it was a complicated mess to be sure.

"Well that explains things." Mal reached over the table and took Regina's hand. It was trembling slightly.

"Don't you dare breathe a word." Regina was panicked, and yet her face remained set, a blank mask. A passer-by would never realise the gravity of the conversation going on from her expression. But her eyes were animated and Maleficent had known her long enough to read the chocolate orbs and know the meanings Regina tried so hard to hide. She tried to give comfort, strength and support by squeezing the brunette's hand.

"I won't, I promise I won't betray you over this. I hold no judgement. But we have to do something about you, it can't continue like this."

Regina was scared and conflicted, a touch ashamed and also lost in her love. She knew it was more than physical, but Emma was oblivious to her feelings and so she held out a hand of friendship to The Saviour, burying her desire for more. She had let the dreams continue because she loved watching Emma and knowing she brought her pleasure. It was a secret, it was all hers and it was beautiful. But it was wrong, because it was all a lie. By day they worked together, Emma saying nothing because she thought it was fantasy. And Regina saying nothing because she didn't know how. She knew she ought to, but then she could lose all of it, and right now, however twisted it was, she had an intimate part of the blonde in her life. She was so confused and so tired, and she had let this go on for weeks.

Sharing her deepest secret, or rather having it wretched from her by an aggravating dragon, made her chest tight. It was fear that shallowed her breathing, but it was an overfull heart that ached for Emma as well. So she let Mal give her comfort, and they shared a smile over the table. Emma couldn't find out the dreams were real, that would ruin everything. And cause too many questions, like why Regina continued to participate. Mal knew she was capable of putting up magical wards to repel Emma's magic, and yet she hadn't. Why Regina was putting herself through this was the real question. She was suffering for Emma's pleasure. Mal sucked in a breath, it really must be love. And it indicated how much Regina had changed, no longer selfish and self-centred and focused on her own desires.

Mal guessed that wasn't how Regina saw this. But it was exactly how Mal interpreted the situation. Regina, with her thoughts of good and behaving properly, was probably being eaten up with guilt. Mal just saw a woman who was blindly in love and because of that had made a mistake. Regina had nothing to feel bad about, she had repeatedly given someone else pleasure and foregone her own.

Well that was about to change, because Regina deserved a reward in Mal's opinion. It was clear to her that Regina needed to come and come hard. She stood, pulling her friend up by their joined hands. "Let's go for a walk shall we?" She stated, linking their arms and pulling the tired brunette out of the door of Granny's.

When out in the street she turned to Regina, no-one would over hear them now. "Shall we go back to yours and take care of your problem?" Mal stroked her fingers softly down the brunette's arm. "Just like old times?" She queried, seeing Regina's shock at the suggestion.

But the brunette didn't pull away, didn't sneer or turn on her heel. She looked rather blank, shocked that the conversation had descended into a proposition. Mal wanted to kiss the shock from her face, but refrained. Regina was still attractive, and Mal didn't need much to admire her body and her memories added fuel to her arousal, but she didn't intend to force herself on a friend, a vulnerable friend at that. This wasn't the Maleficent and Regina from The Enchanted Forest, who both did as they pleased, including fucking anyone they desired. They were a version, certainly. But Maleficent had posed it as a question and not an assumption and she meant that, Regina had a choice.

"Just physical Regina, just to release some of that pent up energy. I have no illusions about love, in fact I can see quite clearly your heart belongs to another. So think about my offer, you remember how good it can be." Mal smirked at her as she walked away, swaying her hips and winking. She knew Regina was groggy from sleep deprivation and yet so buzzing and aroused that her thoughts were jumbled beyond thinking sensibly. Being left in the fresh air and having her arousal cool a little Maleficent was certain her friend would unscramble her brain. Once she could form a coherent thought she would grudgingly accept the offer, they had always found great satisfaction in their previous dalliances and this was likely to be just as fulfilling.

Mal hoped once Regina had found a release she might be able to see a way forward with Emma. Honesty was the answer here, and she laughed internally at that, a villain thinking that honesty was a solution, what had happened to her in this small town of Storybrooke? But Regina needed to speak to Emma, tell her what had actually been happening during the nightly visits and why. There was no point in avoiding that they were joined through a strong connection, a love that was far more than platonic, that filled their hearts and sending out a call for its loving mate in the dark of night. But only in the dark when defences and self-protection were weakest, they were relaxed and they could join together without the stresses of daily life getting in the way. Mal was sure if they became aware and realised what this dream meant then it wouldn't just be a night-time thing anymore. Something that strong and that bright would grow once exposed to the daylight, she had to get Regina to see that, to get the brunette to find hope.

Mal walked confidently away and waited for her phone to ring.


End file.
